The Many Suitors of Elizabeth Tudor
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: [WIP] How did England react to his beloved queen's suitors? Why don't we ask the question: How did England react to Elizabeth Tudor's suitors? Ranges from her early years to her very last and most loyal suitor. Rated T to be safe, short stories
1. Chapter 1

**THE MANY SUITORS OF ELIZABETH TUDOR**

(Suitors, as in, men who desired her and she wasn't so keen or sure if she wanted them as well.)

* * *

><p>One: Robin Dudley<p>

"Look, my lord, the lady Elizabeth plays with her brother, the Prince of Wales." A minor lord exclaimed to Arthur Kirkland, personification of England. He nodded, distracted by the investigation that had ravaged through King Henry the Eight's court. It was a horrible feeling, to be in the presence of young, innocent children after he had been exposed to the ugliness of adultery and betrayal. He didn't want to stain the innocence the royal children an their companions exuded.

But the happiness Prince Edward released seemed like it wasn't shared by everything. The second bastard daughter of Henry the Eight was upset, though she tried to hide it from her adoring brother. He laughed, threw his arms around her and placed kisses on her cheeks, as his companions played. Lady Bryan and Kat Ashley watched them with a careful eye.

"Is the lady Elizabeth upset?" Arthur murmured to his companion, who could only shrug and squint, trying to get a good look at the girl. Then, without warning, she gently moved her brother from her lap and stood up and ran towards the garden. Edward cried "Sweet sister!" and flung his hands out to one of the companions. Arthur sighed, feeling tired.

"Excuse me, my lord, I must make sure that the lady Elizabeth isn't going to stray from this area. Please watch over his highness." When the noble nodded, Arthur took his leave and began in the direction Elizabeth had gone. But a boy rushed in front of him, leaving him flabbergasted. It took him awhile to realize who it was: Robert Dudley, or Robin, as Elizabeth affectionately called him. Arthur hurried his pace, hoping that both children wouldn't do something insane and run amok like wild animals. As he approached the center, he heard Elizabeth's voice, loud and clear say:

"With God as my witness, I shall never marry." He heard her voice, which trembled with no emotion, loud and clear. He felt old, as if he had just watched her age before his eyes. She was still a child, and should have had the wild fantasy of being swept off her feet by a handsome prince.

Then again, regardless that her mother was a whore, she was still royalty. Royalty knew better than to fantasize about love.

"But, what if you fall in love with someone?" Dudley's voice broke Arthur's thought. The boy was curious- after all, young boys didn't think of love.

"Then I'll love them. Do you honestly think you have to be married to love?" Most people did not marry for love. Or perhaps, they had an attraction to their spouse but it faded. Just like...

"Alright, lady Elizabeth and Master Robert-" Arthur stopped, and step backwards, feeling like he intruded on a private moment (which they were too young to have!) The young Dudley boy held both of Elizabeth's hands tightly, and had them near his lips. The girl, on the other hand, had her eyebrows slightly quirked and looked more cheerful, perhaps amused by Dudley's actions. The blond man witnessing this moment coughed into his fist and tugged on his doublet. He reached out for the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him away from the lady Elizabeth.

"Master Dudley, you are his Highness' companion, attend to him!" He pushed the poor boy towards the exit, and whipped towards the prince's sister. But she interrupted him before he could reprimand her as well.

"Aren't you supposed to attend my brother too, Lord Kirkland?" Lady Elizabeth said sweetly, curtsying to Arthur and glided out of the garden. He watched her leave before sighing deeply.

"Those two will give me a hard time, Robin and Bess." Arthur rubbed his face and left the garden too.

* * *

><p>Historical moment (s): This takes place after Katherine "Kitty" Howard's death, (she was the fifth wife of Henry VIII). Kitty was quite close to Elizabeth, as both were cousins (Anne's uncle, The Duke of Norfolk, was Katherine's uncle as well) and close in age. From what I've read and seen, Kitty often showed lots of favor to Elizabeth. So, when she was executed, Elizabeth was scarred, per say, as she was now old enough to know why her step-mother died (Kitty's grave was next to Anne Boleyn's as well). I don't know if she told Robin around this time that she would never marry (Depends; the Tudors has Elizabeth say it to Mary, and she's around 13 or so.)<p>

Also, the part that says "As God as my witness..." is taken from the Tudors. The reason why Elizabeth acts very mature (I think she was around 8 or so...) is because she practically grew up quickly ( You can look up David Starkey or my crossover "Growing Up in England" for more info)

Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MANY SUITORS OF ELIZABETH TUDOR**

(Suitors, as in, men who desired her and she wasn't so keen or sure if she wanted them as well.)

* * *

><p>Two: Thomas Seymour<p>

She was fourteen, he was forty. When Arthur thinks of it now, he realizes how filthy and disgusting it had been, to hear of a royal daughter be touched by such a man.

In any other case, it would actually be quite normal for a girl to marry that young, and to be married to a man that old, and older. He remembered the Duchess of Suffolk, when she married the French king.

But this wasn't a royal marriage. This was abuse of an heir to the throne, by her guardian. Of course, the enemies of the Princess Elizabeth would say she was like her mother, who had no shame. But Arthur, no matter what half the court was saying, believed anything of it, or at least, decided to hear the princess out.

But did it matter what he thought now? Arthur regretted the attitude he had back then, before she was queen. He cared for the princess, but at the same time, he wasn't so kind to her.

The interrogation was quite intense. The princess couldn't have been more than fifteen, and despite the harsh words and cold looks given to her, she held her composure. Naturally, had had tried to look for a kind soul. She even took about a minute to stare into Arthur's eyes, but when she saw a steady, uncaring gaze, she stiffened. It wasn't until much later, after the interrogation when Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Unhand me, my lord." She snapped, trying to free herself. Arthur ignored her and made her face him.

"Tell me the truth, Bess. Did you agree to marry Thomas Seymour?" She lifted her brow when he called her 'Bess', and snickered at his question.

"My lord Kirkland, you were there when I declared I'd marry no one. It doesn't matter whether their wealthy or devilishly handsome—I will _not_ wed." Arthur frowned, getting the feeling that she asn't telling him something.

"When will my servants be freed?" She said, after he released her. That infuriated him, but all he did was clench his jaw.

"That isn't important, what did that man do?" What he once thought were dead eyes, he later remembered them to be cold. Cold eyes that reminded him of her father, despite the color.

"What man? All I know is that my step-father hath done something. However," she fixed her headdress and walked to the door. She turned her head, giving him a view of her slender neck and part of her red hair.

"You will find no visible marks. Plead to my lord Somerset that I am innocent, through and through." She swept out of the room, leaving Arthur to slump over the interrogation table.

"Why?" The person who could answer was almost dead.

* * *

><p>HN (Historical note):<p>

Now, we don't really know whether or not Thomas Seymour took Elizabeth's virginity but the psychological effect it had on her implies that either he came close or he did. But it add to the trauma she went through when Kitty Howard died (see previous chappy). Now, this takes place in Edward VI's reign, and even if Arthur liked her, the thought of her bearing Seymour's child while not married is a high offense, it might have even be considered treason, because as royal heir can't marry without the monarch's permission. What we know what happened between Thomas and Elizabeth is that he 'playfully' romped with her, and Catherine Parr, Elizabeth's guardian and Thomas' wife, allowed it (she actually held Elizabeth while he cut her gown to pieces in a garden) Whether Elizabeth's servants plotted to marry her to him, it was known that Mistress Ashley asked Thomas Seymour to stop, but he refused.

Again, constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MANY SUITORS OF ELIZABETH TUDOR**

(Suitors, as in, men who desired her and she wasn't so keen or sure if she wanted them as well.)

* * *

><p>Three: Edward Courtenay<p>

"The Duke of Norfolk, Bishop Gardiner, and Edward Courtenay were released by your sister her Highness Queen Mary." Arthur Kirkland, representative of England, stated to the new Queen's sister. Elizabeth Tudor, who was now near 20 years of age, smiled at him, but he could tell that there was a hint of worry behind it. The youngest daughter of Henry VIII was now old enough to marry, and thus, it'd make sense that her sister would keep her close—after all, Mary did partake in raising her for a while under the whore's horrid reign.

"I am glad that my sister released innocent souls, but what of Jane Grey, my cousin?" Jane Grey, great-granddaughter of Henry VII through the Duchess of Suffolk, was forced onto the Throne of England by her cousin the deceased King Edward VI and his Lord Protector the Duke of Northumberland. This poor girl, forced by her parents to marry Lord Guildford Dudley, held out against the Lord Protector's demands in crowing her husband king. Even so, she was arrested along with her family and the Dudley's. Although Elizabeth hoped (and somehow knew Jane would not be found guilty) her sister still couldn't have threats to her right to rule be free.

"Your sister knows that she is not a traitor, so your cousin will soon be freed." England decided to pull a chair in front of the girl, for he had some…interesting news to tell.

"Yet, there is another…issue that her majesty hasn't directly asked me of." Elizabeth's expression of relief turned to confusion. Arthur's lips were pursed and his thick eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Is her claim to the throne still being questioned?" She received a 'no'.

"It's not that, it's just…" England sighed bringing up his hand to scratch at his yellow hair.

"The privy council is asking you're sister to marry." Elizabeth sat up and she raised an eyebrow, a cool expression flooding her eyes.

"Not 'consider', they're outright demanding her?"

"Well, your sister obviously wishes to have a family…" Elizabeth pursed her lips, mimicking the man across from her.

"You mean, despite the fact that she loves me and_ I_ love her," the Tudor princess sighed, clutching her hands.

"She does not want to see the daughter of a _whore_ on the throne." She said sharply, not noticing England's wince.

"Even if she marries, Elizabeth, she isn't as young as you." Arthur nodded, seeing the look the English heiress gave him.

"But that's not what is worrying me," He started, patting her hands.

"She may try to marry a Spaniard." The last part he bit out angrily and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Come now, do you think that my sister only has Spaniards in mind? Tell me of her other suitors, there has to be at least an Englishman." He nodded, letting his anger melt away.

"Well, some say Reginald Pole." Her eyes widen, and she slowly shook her head.

"He cannot, although he is catholic, he's a cardinal!"

"It is possible that he may be released from his vows, as he and your sister may return England-"

"To the true faith." She finished for him, smiling wryly. England gave her a sad smile in return. While he was angry that Henry VIII broke off from Rome, he had come to accept that some of his people are of the Reformed faith—and in a way, he believed in it too.

"Is he the only proposed English suitor?" England shook his head, almost forgetting the last one.

"No, there is one more. Edward Courtenay, your second cousin." She looked confused, perhaps on why he was a suitable match.

"He is a grandson of Catherine of York—your grandmother's sister. Your father locked him and his family due to their lineage." Elizabeth nodded; satisfied to know things her dearest sister has not told her of yet.

"Let's not forget my lady that you are an heir and thus many will step forward for your hand." England stated, being careful not to anger Elizabeth. Others have nagged her about it, and he knew he wasn't the first or the last one.

The red-haired woman rose, amused at Arthur's statement. "My lord Kirkland, how many times must I remind you that I will _not_ consider marriage?" She curtseyed and swept out of the room.

News of Edward Courtenay, now Earl of Devon, was mainly about him possibly becoming King of England.

"The idiotic knave even introduced himself to me, he came all primped and with a ridiculous feather in his cap, bowed foolishly and told me 'I am Edward Courtenay, Earl of Devon!'" Arthur cried to Elizabeth, both who broke out laughing over the sweetmeats and ale a maid had brought earlier.

"And what did you do Arthur, go on!" she commanded, and Arthur smiled wistfully, remembering her as a child. Almost caught up in his memories, he coughed lightly and moistens his throat with a bit of his drink.

"So I believe he was expecting me to bend over and slobber over his silly shoes, so I bowed and say 'I am Arthur Kirkland, Lord Kirkland', and left him standing there, his mouth was hanging all about." He finished with a chuckle and watched the woman in front of him delicately pick a sweetmeat and placed it in her mouth.

"I feel like he knew who you were, England."

"It is true that his grandmother was Catherine of York, but I highly doubt it. Nevertheless, his manners are quite atrocious." Elizabeth sipped her ale, and tilted her head in an inquiring manner.

"Well, my lord, what do you expect from a poor knave who spent almost all of his life in the Tower?"

And the Earl of Devon's behavior was witness first-hand by the Lady Elizabeth, while she and Arthur were out in a stroll in the Royal Gardens. Arthur was accompanying her, as an 'escort', but truly, it was to avoid the queen who kept asking Arthur if he minded spending his time with Spain's representative, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.

"Of course I do mind! Being around that bastard is just as bad as being around Francis! And that idiot has the nerve to send me letters of his new colony, what was his name— it was something like John or Charles…" Arthur ranted rapidly, his eyes wide and angry as his hands flailed through his hair and in the bushes. Elizabeth smirked, Arthur hardly ranted, he did snap, so this was quite amusing to her. She peered around, hoping no lords or ladies were around to witness such an amusing spectacle. As she looked around, something caught her eye.

"Such an interesting feather…Arthur." She said his name sharply, and he paused in his angry words.

"Is that…the Earl of Devon?" Arthur glanced over and his skin paled slightly.

"Oh dear God, it is. I hope he did not see my atrocious behavior!" She managed to calm the agitated country just before the Earl reached them and bowed to them.

"My lord Kirkland, it is pleasant to see you again." He stated, if not a bit stiffly. Arthur managed to stifle a laugh as he bowed to. The Earl then turned to Elizabeth and his attitude change. Arthur noticed a glint in his eyes and he bowed to the heiress. He kissed her hand and spouted out praises of her intelligence and her beauty. Elizabeth, who looked a bit confused and amused, accepted them graciously. After the Earl finally left, she turned to Arthur.

"I thought he was my sister's suitor?" Arthur shrugged, a dark look spreading across his face.

"It seems she is strongly considering Philip of Spain." He spat.

* * *

><p>AN: The Lord Protector isn't Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset. He was overthrown by John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland, who was the father of Robert Dudley and Guildford Dudley (who was the husband of Jane Grey).<p>

Obviously the Privy Council would almost demand that the Queen Mary, since I believe some on Mary's council were Catholics so they didn't want Elizabeth to succeed her sister since she was a 'heretic'. And Mary was old (maybe they wanted her to die in childbirth? Obviously they didn't want a _woman _to rule.)

Yes, the Earl of Devon was considered (By Bishop Gardiner) to be a suitor to Queen Mary. However, when she said she was going to marry Philip of Spain, revolts broke out. Apparently, after Wyatt's Rebellion, Devon was found as a conspirator. Some people wanted to replace Mary with Devon and Elizabeth (since a marriage to a Spanish prince was not welcomed). So in this case, Elizabeth was accused of supporting Thomas Wyatt the Younger and in turn, considering marriage to Devon (Heirs to the throne can't marry without the approval of the monarch).

So Arthur is really nice to Bess, right? That's cause around this time Elizabeth became extremely popular (she was already), due to her sister's choice of husband. Elizabeth was young, compared to Mary, and not crazy about Catholicism.

Philip of Spain is up next! I hit a mental block with him but then I read about Devon and got excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MANY SUITORS OF ELIZABETH TUDOR**

(Suitors, as in, men who desired her and she wasn't so keen or sure if she wanted them as well.)

* * *

><p>Four: Philip II of Spain<p>

"If you do not want to be killed by your sister, marry a catholic." Arthur groused to the amused princess. He hadn't seen Elizabeth in a while, and it seems that the country air was doing wonders to her. Her hair, most likely lighten by the sun, was a brilliant red-gold and it tumbled majestically around her shoulders. She was well-proportioned and had soft white skin. Arthur suddenly turned his head to the side, embarrassed that he was _ogling_ at her. She did not notice, or perhaps she did not care. Elizabeth laughed at his statement, adjusting her French hood.

"And? Do I really need to marry to save my own neck?" Arthur sighed, and rubbed his brows.

"You are of marriageable age, and much, much younger than the Queen."

"And I told you that I will not marry." She said simply. They continued their walk, under the watchful eye of her jailer. Yes, the princess Elizabeth was imprisoned, her sister fearing her youth and popularity with the English people. Just like Anne Boleyn had feared Catherine of Aragon. Arthur realized how ironic the situation is. Yet, Elizabeth had a nonchalant attitude, or perhaps it was a mask.

"The Queen, persuaded by King Philip, wants you to marry Don Carlos." He growled out, slightly disgusted. He wasn't the only one—Even Spain (or Don Antonio as we was called) was disturbed when Philip had informed him.

Apparently, Elizabeth shared his sentiments.

"He is but a child! He is only nine!" She gasped, horror filling her eyes. He shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Elizabeth would later come to court, trying to plead her case to her sister. And that's how she met her brother-in-law.

When Queen Mary got into her tempers, she'd either kick Arthur out or force him into dresses (which amused her, but put him in a bad mood). Today, she told him to attend to her Spanish husband and he was happy to comply. Well, not really. He had to put up with Spain, the smug bastard.

He saw Elizabeth walking to their right, her face troubled and scared. When she saw Philip, he realized that she was going to appeal to the Spanish King. When Philip came close, absentmindedly rubbing his chin, she dropped to her knees in a bow.

"Su majestad," she started in a hesitant voice. He looked at her, surprised that she knew Spanish. Spain even seemed a bit pleased.

Elizabeth introduced herself in Latin, not trusting her Spanish and pleaded her case to him, seeing him as her brother. But Arthur and Spain knew that Philip was not thinking of that. When he lifted her gently and dismissed her, he knew the Spaniard was watching her lithe figure and pondering whether she was too good for his mad son.

Later, when the king and queen dined, and Spain and him were dining in another private room, attended by others like them (He had Wales and Spain brought the young Asturias), did he allow himself to remember that day's events.

"Your princess is of marriageable age, si?" Spain commented, drinking the wine slowly. Arthur frowned, and sat up.

"And what of it, Antonio?" Spain smirked and placed his goblet down.

"Oh, Inglaterra, _tu_ sabes lo que va a pasar." English green eyes met Spanish green eyes.

"It will never happen." England simply said. Spain shrugged and let the matter drop.

Although England did not like the idea of Philip becoming interest in Elizabeth (damn Spaniard) his influence over the love-struck queen helped save the princess from being exiled. He told Mary that Elizabeth must be treated kindly and with due respect of her rank as heir to the English throne, or he would not return.

Mary had already suffered his displeasure; what she thought was an infant was only what she imagined. England felt sorry for her, as he held her hand while she sobbed for her husband. But she was too old, not young enough to bear a child and be healthy. But he wouldn't say that to her.

"Cuando se muera la Reina, mi rey quiere casarse con Elizabeth." Spain hissed into England's ear as Mary wept on Philip's arm. He was off to war, a war which Mary forced Parliament to provide for.

"You bastard, what are you saying?" Spain had his arm slung around his shoulder, and they had been standing quite close to Elizabeth, who looked at them curiously. Arthur dragged the smirking Spaniard off to the side and grasped his arms.

"Don't say such things! That could be treason!"

"She is not my ruler, Inglaterra, only the wife of my king." Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Elizabeth won't consent to such marriage." Spain raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Arthur would be so confident about it. England had a nasty smirk on his face; his teeth were bared at Antonio.

"I'll personally make sure of it." He spat. Antonio recoiled, as if he was offended. He opened his mouth, about to retort when a sharp cry of "Antonio, _vamonos_!" spread through the air. Spain glared at him one more time and walked away. England walked back to stand next to Elizabeth, who was watching her sister cry, barely standing.

"I don't want to be that weak, Arthur." She murmured to him before he had to help the queen up.

* * *

><p>"The queen is dead! Long live the queen!"<p>

* * *

><p>"…This is the Lord's doing, and it is <em>marvelous<em> in our eyes!"

* * *

><p>"My queen, Philip the second of Spain…has sent a proposal." England said to the newly-anointed Queen Elizabeth the First of England. She was queen, she wasn't in danger; she was <em>his<em>.

Elizabeth was now clothed majestically in gold and jewels draped over her neck and pinned to her dress. Her sleeves and skirt were lined with ermine, and her face glowed with happiness and freedom—no one would be able to imprison her again.

"Ah, my brother-in-law, what does he say now?" Cecil looked curiously at the letter England held.

"He…he sends his condolences on the death of his wife and your sister and wishes to know if he still has your friendship." Apparently, Philip gave or showed the letter to Spain and so there were strange and snide comments on the side of the letter. He turned a bright red at one of the comments, and when Cecil prompted him to continue, he had to clear his throat and his mind in order to continue.

"He also sends…a marriage proposal!" He yelled, missing Cecil's gasp and Elizabeth's raised eyebrow.

"Your majesty, the people will never consent to-" Elizabeth raised her hand, gently interrupting Cecil.

"I will not accept." England nodded fiercely, remembering what Spain once told him, quite some time ago. He furrowed his thick eyebrows, angrily thinking of how a filthy bastard like Philip had-and probably still- desired his queen. Elizabeth sighed at the anger radiating off of him, while Cecil gave the young queen a smirk.

"I will not accept a Spaniard ruling over me." England said with the passion of all of the English people, whether within his borders or overseas. Elizabeth and her advisor nodded approvingly.

"I doubt that Philip would be able to get a dispensation from the Pope to marry me, anyways." England froze at the words and remembered something cruelly ironic.

"Do not worry, England." The queen said, taking his shocked form as a bit of his fear. She stared at him with such familiar black eyes, but her red hair shone beautifully. She raised her chin.

"I will not marry."

* * *

><p>Historical note: I thought I ought to do Philip II, partially inspired by Elizabeth R and because I wanted to introduce Spain before any other country (as Elizabeth did have some Scandinavian suitors, and Spain is just so awesome~) Philip did insist that Mary treat her sister fairly, or he would not return. Also, Philip did have a mistress, but seriously, at Mary's age and looks, do you think any man who was king in his own right would stay loyal (cough-cough Henry and Catherine, similar story, kind of.) So then, once Mary died, without an heir, Elizabeth becomes queen. Yay!<p>

But oh, poor Elizabeth, first, the Pope declared her to be illegitimate and the legitimate queen of England was Mary, Queen of Scots (who was married to Henry II's son, Francis II.) Also, Philip really wanted England, so he proposed to her. Now, the irony is that Catherine of Aragon (his great-aunt) married the two Tudor princes: Arthur, Prince of Wales and Henry VIII. The Pope allowed the marriage of Catherine and Henry because Catherine claimed that she never consummated the marriage with Arthur (no one is sure, but she married Henry regardless). But hey, that's not the only ironic thing there. One of the reasons why Henry VIII divorces Anne Boleyn (Elizabeth's mom) was that he knew her sister, his old mistress Mary Carey, carnally, so it was wrong of him to know her sister that way.

Obviously Elizabeth wasn't going to marry her sister's husband. But hey, I'm pretty sure the Pope would have allowed that marriage if it meant that it would bring England back to "the true faith." Obviously England wasn't going to put up with it.

Spanish phrases/words: 

Note: I don't know how formal 16th century Spanish was, but Spain was pretty informal to England by using "**tu**". As a sign of respect and unfamiliarity, one would use "**usted**", unless they were friends.

**Su majestad**- Your majesty

**Si**- yes (this should be easy)

_**tu**_** sabes lo que va a pasar**- You know what's going to happen

**Inglaterra**- England

**Vámonos**- let's go

**Cuando se muera la Reina, mi rey quiere casarse con Elizabeth** – When the queen dies, my King wishes to marry Elizabeth.

**Don**- A title, similar to lord

I hope I don't have a lot of mistakes…


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MANY SUITORS OF ELIZABETH TUDOR**

(Suitors, as in, men who desired her and she wasn't so keen or sure if she wanted them as well.)

* * *

><p>Five: Eric XIV of Sweden<p>

**1560**

It has been a while since Elizabeth, Queen of England, had received a letter from Prince Eric.

"The Crown Prince of Sweden, your majesty." Dear Cecil reminded the queen gently. She blinked and was about to ask something when the herald knocked and opened the door to her receiving room.

"Your majesty, the Lord Kirkland." The herald withdrew and allowed Lord Arthur Kirkland to walk it. He swept his cap off his head and gave a cheerful smile and bowed. He then approached Elizabeth, who gave him her hand so he could kiss it.

"What news, your majesty?" England asked, after he took his place next to Cecil. The advisor glanced at the country warily, knowing how he'd react. But Queen Elizabeth smiled, perhaps a bit too gleefully, and lifted a letter.

"I have been proposed to, Arthur." England blinked and let his face become red with rage.

"Is it Spain again? Will Philip not learn—?"

"Nay, it is from Eric of Sweden." That stopped the green-eyed country in the middle of his rant.

"Sweden?" England repeated rather stupidly, but then his face paled. He did not remember the Sweden with his crisp uniform and stern expression, but Sweden the Viking and his companions, devastating his young lands.

"Yes, he did send a marriage proposal around…I believe 1556?" She looked at her advisor to confirm the year. He nodded slowly, tapping his bushy chin.

"A Prince of Denmark had also requested your hand in marriage, while you were still a princess, your majesty." Cecil reminds the red-haired queen, who lifted an eyebrow.

"It seems I am popular with Scandinavia." The young queen said, her lips lifting into a slight smirk. England sent her a small green glare. She glanced at him and smirked widely. She stood, and picked at her gown.

"Eric of Sweden, mention this to the council meeting, Cecil." Elizabeth stepped away from her throne and looked at England expectantly. He held out his arm and she regally placed her own on top of his.

"I will see you later Cecil." She nodded to the older man who bowed as she left the room. Elizabeth turned to Arthur and smiled charmingly at him.

"Now my lord Kirkland, tell me about your day." The country smiled, becoming slightly warm because he had his queen's attentions. He opened his mouth and began to tell her about Scotland's usual angry letter.

But over the next few days and weeks, his mood soured. Apparently, the English Council and Parliament liked the idea of Eric of Sweden marrying the English Queen. Both were protestant and monarchs. Although he was foreign and was an heir to a kingdom far from England, he was not Spain or France, looking to expand their empires and sink their teeth into him. But Eric of Sweden wasn't the only one Elizabeth was considering.

"Some French princes, and supposedly Holstein." Wales whispered to him as they walked out of a Privy Council meeting. Wales was in court for a while until Elizabeth gave him new orders. It had been rather boring for the principality, as there hadn't been a Prince of Wales since the crowning of Edward VI. Elizabeth, while she was Mary's heir, was trapped in London.

"Really? But the Swedish prince is the strongest contender, right?" England asked, a bit bitterly. He did not want to think that his Queen Bess might be a wife, might produce children, of a normal _man_. But he shook himself of such thoughts when he saw Wales hesitate.

"While he is a strong contender, Sweden is not so wealthy, and they would not be a strong ally for England." Wales admitted. At this, the English country frowned. While Sweden is not a major European power, and therefore could not threaten England with invasion, it would not help against Spain or France, if they ever decide to attempt to invade England (again).

"That is quite the dilemma, we desire a strong country to ally with, but it must not be so strong in a union." Wales smiled thinly at that, and reached into a pouch and pulled some metal on a ribbon.

"Well, the people seem to think the marriage will happen." England's green eyes widen at what Wales held.

"What? But—but…" he trailed off, turning over the item in his hand. It was a medal, and they were often used to commemorate things such as battles or events. If a marriage was made, the monarch would issue to celebrate such union. However…it seemed as if the population believed the marriage between the Swedish prince and the English queen would go through. His heart, driven by the people, was swelling with excitement that perhaps his queen would be a wife and mother. But England wasn't just England, he was Arthur Kirkland as well and that part of him was thinking "No!" over and over again.

"He is coming to England?" Arthur was informed by an excited Privy Council member who rushed off after informing the now-shocked country. And before he could take another step forward, Wales, who was carrying a bag, perhaps for the queen or Cecil, literally threw a letter at the other country before running to deliver the bag. Squeezing through the excited nobles, (and maybe, a sour Dudley?) he retreated to his rooms and carefully opened the letter. He stared at Sweden's fine penmanship before reading his message.

"Well, Sweden is quite excited, though he does say that the prince's father is not pleased with his son's actions." England told his queen later at a private meal, along with Cecil and Wales. Her ladies-in-waiting were restraining themselves from giggling and were as silent as ghosts, pouring drinks without the need to ask and refreshed the meat and bread platters. Elizabeth gave him a quick smirk and spooned more meat pottage on her plate.

"Well, it does not stop Prince Eric and Lord Oxenstierna from visiting us." She gestured to Cecil, who pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the pensive country.

"These are the estates I have ordered to be dusted and free. One shall be for the prince Eric; the other will be for Lord Berwald Oxenstierna. You and Wales will oversee all of the preparations and make sure they are suitable for such men of their rank. Also," she leaned forward, locking her dark eyes with Arthur's green. "While the Swedish are here, you will begin any negotiations and settlements with the Lord Oxenstierna. It is crucial to us that England and Sweden are in agreement and in good cheer."

"Your majesty." England acknowledged, and although he did not wish to admit it, there was joy spreading through him. He was looking forward to this.

But the prince didn't arrive, and it was still 1560. Prince Eric was no longer the Swedish crown prince, but the king of Sweden.

"What now, your majesty?" England spoke quietly, although he knew his queen wasn't angry. Perhaps disheartened, since Eric XIV dropped his suit, but perhaps a tad upset.

"We look to other suitor England. A royal princess hardly ever has just one suitor." She spoke as she turned to him, her lips in a gentle smile. She reached out her hand and without hesitating, he grabbed it.

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

><p>Welp, here's the latest chapter. I procrastinated on this chapter, so it took some time.<p>

Yes, Elizabeth did have Scandinavian suitors. Eric XIV and a Danish prince asked for her hand. Eric XIV first asked in 1556 (while she was still Mary's heir) and again in 1560. At both times he was still the Swedish heir (don't know if then the heirs were called crown prince(ss) like modern Sweden's Crown Princess Victoria) and because Sweden was protestant, they were heavily considered. Yes, it's true that they made medals with the likeness of Eric and Elizabeth on it, as many believed they were going to get married. But, Sweden wasn't quite string or wealthy as the ministers liked. But Prince Erik was going to visit England, so perhaps they might have been married. I did not check to see if he did make it to England or if he found out about his father's death en route. He abandoned his suit and returned home. Elizabeth went on to look at other suitors, but Eric's fate was more tragic. He was overthrown in 1568, the throne taken by his half-brother John. He supposedly died because of arsenic poising while in captivity.

So the next chapter will either be Robert Dudley or Archduke Charles. However, because I started a new story, this might be on a temp hiatus. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chap!


End file.
